Law Trafalgar
Law Trafalgar (ロー・トラファルガー, Rō Torafarugā), also known as the "Surgeon of Death" (死の外科医, Shi no Gekai), is the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates, a pirate crew from North Blue. On top of being one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" (later known as "The Worst Generation" he became one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea during the timeskip, but was deprived of the position after Admiral Fujitora revoked his status for allying with the Straw Hat Pirates and Fairy Tail. Law, like many other pirates, dreams of finding One Piece. During the timeskip, his bounty increased from 200,000,000 berries to 440,000,000 berries, before it was frozen. Appearance :Voice Actor: Matthew Mercer (English), Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese) Law is a slim man of a relatively tall height. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under his grey eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has black hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. His birthday is October 6. The Young Past Days As a child, Law had his fur hat and his faint shadows right under his eyes, but wore a blue lab coat with a red tie, dark blue shorts and green shoes; he was depicted by Oda holding a scalpel on his right hand and a frog on his left hand, probably meaning that he had the aspiration of becoming a surgeon since childhood. Before the Timeskip He is seen wearing a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Law also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear. His height is 191cm. (6'3¼"). He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on both of his hands, are the letters D''', '''E, A''', '''T, and H''' tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. Originally in the manga, his left thumb was not tattooed, with the letter '''A missing. Later on, all of his fingers were tattooed complete with all five letters. He also has a black cross on the back of both of his hands. On his chest, he has a tribal-style heart tattoo with his Jolly Roger on it. He has simpler heart tattoo on his shoulders and his Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. After the Timeskip In Oda's depiction of the Supernovas post-timeskip, he seems to have lost the fur rim of his hat and replaced it with a thick bill, turning it into a rather spherical hat resembling a Wool Skipper. He also now wears a yellow t-shirt similar in appearance to his old sweatshirt with a black jacket over the shirt. On Punk Hazard, Law wears his post-timeskip hat with a long black coat with his crew's jolly roger along the hem and on the sleeve. He wears black boots as well. His goatee has also become somewhat scruffier. His right hand now also has the fingers tattooed. Gallery File:Law_TS_character.png|Law after 2-year timeskip. File:LawSteckbrief.png|Law's timeskip wanted poster. Personality Law is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as when Chopper was tied on his head due to him being unable to walk. After the time-skip he's not smiling as much anymore but usually has a more cautious, observing expression on his face. Now he usually smiles when he's trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as it was intended. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labelled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked Drake X. how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Kid Eustass, the most wanted Supernova on the archipelago, even smiling defiantly when doing so. However, he hates being ordered around, as evidenced of his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Luffy D. Monkey to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Navy. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He also appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others, as seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his thanks is deserved by Luffy when the former slave offered his gratitude to the pirate captain. Law has displayed a more competitive side about him in the anime where he, along with Kid and Luffy, got into a childish argument about who gets to take down the marines stationed just outside the Human Auction House when the three Supernovas came out to confront them. Although, this might be because he was a little angry at Kid for trying to order him around, in contrast he does not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews, believe that One Piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne properly. He then began an as-of-yet unseen mission to achieve Warlord status, and allow him much more freedom to do as he pleases in his journey through the New World on the way to One Piece. Law also appears to have a sense of honor (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appears at Navyford and claims he will help Luffy, because it would be too lame if his future enemy were to die. He was also appalled when he heard that Caesar subjected the kids on Punk Hazard to drugs. This is in stark contrast to what most people seemed to think about him, since Apoo Scratchmen stated that Law was infamous for his cruelty, and one of Smoker's men claimed he cut out the hearts of one hundred pirates and sent them to the government in order to gain the position of the Seven Warlords. Law has displayed a cruel side, offering to strike Tashigi yet again after already bisecting her body. He also suggested to leave the kids on Punk Hazard behind, as they were too much of a burden to deal with. Despite Law's terse and rather cruel demeanor towards others, he has shown to have some measure of compassion, such as how he decided to help the Straw Hats find a cure for the children affected by Caesar's drugs on them even though he originally did not want to have anything to do with them. He also warned the Straw Hats to be careful of Caesar's ability, and told those who did not have the ability to engage Logias to stay away. Law is also very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Ivankov asked if Law was a friend of Luffy, to which he replied no, and even offered to make an excuse to make Ivankov feel better about him saving Luffy. Soon after, a wounded Jimbei went to thank him, only for Law to reply that Jimbei would die if he did not sleep. Later when Jimbei asked what would happen to Luffy if he was allowed to run rampant while still wounded, Law replied that the outcome was simple: Luffy's wounds would open up and he would die. He also has no qualms explaining to other people on how he accomplished nullifying their attacks with his abilities, and before that, even stated to Tashigi that weaklings do not get the right to choose the manner in which they die. He dislikes bread and umeboshi (pickled ume fruit). He prefers onigiri and also likes grilled fish. Relationships Friends/Allies *Heart Pirates **His crew **Bepo **Jean Bart *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Hancock Boa *Jimbei Family Neutral *Bellamy *Brownbeard *Kin'emon Rivals *Other Supernovas **Kid Eustass Enemies *Navy **Maynard *World Government *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote **Vergo **Caesar Clown *Kaido Abilities and Powers Law is a fearsome pirate who, along with most of his crew, proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of Haki that took out almost everyone in the Auction house. Even Doflamingo Don Quixote commented to his subordinates at Punk Hazard about Law's potential, comparing it to Luffy's, which Doflamingo witnessed himself during the war at Navyford two years ago; Vergo was only able to keep ahead of Law because he had the latter's heart at the time — a situation that immediately reversed after Chaser Smoker (reluctantly) helped Law to retrieve the organ. He is also apparently quite fearless, as he allowed several Navy soldiers to get within close-range of him on Sabaody Archipelago, despite being a long-range fighter. During their stay at Sabaody Archipelago, the Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates were caught in a battle with a Pacifista. The end of the battle was unseen, but since they reappear during the Navyford Arc, it can be assumed that they either defeated the Pacifista or managed to elude it. Kizaru mentioned that the Heart Pirates did a good job at running away. Law Trafalgar is shown to be a very crafty and opportunistic leader, even for a successful pirate captain and a former "Supernova"; despite being regarded as one of the most powerful pirates of his generation, Law was the only one of the group to voluntarily rest in the "Paradise" half of the Grand Line for at least a couple months, rather than immediately enter the treacherous New World region, indicating a great deal of caution and tactical mentality. He also demonstrated this by replacing a lot of the Sea-Prism Stone chains on Punk Hazard with steel ones and came up with a plan to quickly and stealthily escapes from the cage he was trapped in. He was able to make a plan to retrieve the substance known as SAD, and his only miscalculation was Vergo, a man who was able to beguile the entire Navy organization, including the observant Chaser. He even managed to force Doflamingo, an extremely cunning and resourceful pirate in his own right, into a lose-lose scenario of either quitting the Seven the Warlords of the Sea and face the wrath of the Admirals or stay and face the wrath of Kaido. Sometime during the timeskip, Law has become so powerful and infamous that even the ruthless Navy men of G-5 were deeply afraid of him. He had gained a bounty that surpasses Luffy's current one, and then brought a hundred pirates' hearts to the World Government, earning him a position in the Seven Warlords. Law was able to battle and eventually defeat Chaser, a Navy vice admiral and a Logia user without getting himself seriously injured. He also defeated Vergo in one move, while before in the past was unable to even harm him. He is now strong enough to counter attacks from an Admiral and a near-admiral level fighter at the same time as shown with his confrontation with Issho and Doflamingo. Physical Abilities In addition to his Cursed Fruit, Law has sufficient physical strength and tactical prowess to duel on equal terms against Chaser and his jitte. In addition, despite Caesar saying that the Yeti Cool Brothers are quite powerful, Law managed to dispatch one of them with relative ease. He has also displayed great endurance, as he had his heart directly crushed to the point where he lost consciousness, only to recover shortly afterwards. In addition, he was also capable of enduring a prolonged beating from Vergo which resulted in him becoming severely bloody before defeating him in a single blow once Smoker had retrieved his heart. Even when he was defeated and injured by Doflamingo Don Quixote and Admiral Issho, Law was able to quickly recover and escape. Medical Expertise He has earned the nickname "Surgeon of Death" due to his surgical skills in addition to his formidable combat abilities. He appears to be considerably skilled as a doctor, as he was able to treat Luffy and Jimbei right after both of them barely escaped a murderous Akainu that left them on the brink of death. The mere fact that he was able to stabilize Jimbei's condition strongly hints that Law's medical expertise is not limited to human anatomy alone (though human and mermen share the same blood, so it is possible that they have similar anatomies). He later volunteers to find a cure for the children's condition at Punk Hazard, implying that he is also versed in pharmacology. The fact he was able to cure the children of Caesar's deadly NHC10 drug, though not completely, is a noteworthy feat, something Chopper was even amazed by. The powers given to him by the Op-Op Fruit make surgeries easier to perform, as they allow him to cut a patient's body open and remove organs without damaging any tissues, leaving scars, or causing the patient to bleed. This was demonstrated, off screen, during the conclusion of the Punk Hazard arc, during which he treated the children with a series of surgeries that involved cutting the childrens' bodies apart in a manner that initially made Chopper believe he had killed them. Cursed Fruit Law is the user of a Cursed Fruit called the Op-Op Fruit, which allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside (including himself), referred to as that he can "operate" on anything within the spherical "operating room". Easily among the most versatile Cursed Fruits around, with his powers, Law is easily capable of causing mass havoc within the area he controls. He can also use it for teleportation purposes. He has also demonstrated being able to apply his ability for medical purposes, as seen when he cured the giant children from their addiction brought by Caesar's drugs. Law appears to have mastered his power to such a great extent, that he can even cut through someone who completely imbued their body in Haki. The weakness of the technique seems to be the concentration required to use it; Law must gesture with his hands to centralize the effects upon its victims, which can allow an opening for a fast enough opponent, such as Vergo. His abilities also depletes his strength the more he uses them. And given Law's strategic nature, he seems to have a strong tendency to preserve every bit of his stamina in preparation before facing off against powerful adversaries, like the likes of Doflamingo, as seen when he consistently refused to use his powers to aid his Straw Hat Allies as they make their was towards Green Bit. The full extent of this ability remains unknown at this time. Other than that, he has the same standard weaknesses as all Cursed Fruit users. Techniques * Room (ルーム, Rūmu): Law creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. He can hold the activation of his Room by creating a small circle around his hand which later will expand to form the Room itself. Law can also teleport himself in a "Room" by changing places with a nearby object. In-Room Attacks * Shambles (シャンブルズ, Shanburuzu): Within the space created from Room, Law can separate anything he wants into pieces with his sword and rearrange them to his likings, including people. He can also switch the places of any object inside the space. An example is when he switched a decapitated Navy soldier's head for a cannonball coming towards him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against some of the Navy men during the escape from the Human Auction House. Interestingly, it is shown that he can bring objects to himself without the need for switching with another object. During his confrontation against the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu, Law showed that he can use this technique to swap non-physical items such as minds, effectively putting one person in another one's body, though before he can do this he needs to do a thrust motion at each person, to bring their "heart" out, although if the 'hearts' are already not in the original body he simply needs to make a gesture without the thrusting motion. In the case of Tashigi, switching hearts made her lose consciousness. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks or travel. He later used this attack to bring Franky and Chopper back to their original bodies. * Takt (タクト, Takuto): Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his Room. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is first seen being used against the G-5 Navy, and is powerful enough to lift a battleship and some of the water it was in, into the air. He can also use Takt to raise stone thorns from the ground to impale his enemies. * Scan (スキャン, Sukyan): Law scans people inside his Room by imbuing his sword with the fruit's energy and beaming it through the crowd. This allows him to see the location of any items on the scanned people, selectively switching away any items they may have on their person. It was first used to steal all the Transponder Snail from a group of G-5 Navy. * Emergency (エマージェンシー, Emājenshī): While down on one knee, Law teleports himself from one side to the other of the Room. Although in his fight against Fujitora and Doflamingo, he used his teleport in a similar way, rapidly switching places with all manner of objects to cross a huge distance with Caesar in much less time. * Catastrophe (カタストロフィ, Katasutorofi): In the space created from Room, Law cuts those within many times, then finalizes it by displacing the victim's head with a cannonball. Out-Room Attacks * Scalpel (メス, Mesu): Law strikes his opponent in the chest with his bare hand, causing their heart to fly out of their body, encased in a glass-like cube. This attack leaves a square shaped hole on the opponent's body where the heart was and presumably tires the victim in some way, since Smoker panted heavily after Law succeeded at depriving him of his heart, although it does not seem to kill the victim. It was first seen being used on Chaser. Squeezing or beating the heart-cube inflicts great pain and internal damage on the victim, making this technique suitable for controlling people. Puncturing the heart will cause instant death. Scalpel does not require Room to be invoked before usage, unlike Law's other attacks. * Counter Shock (カウンターショック, Kauntā Shokku): Law places both of his palms onto his opponent's chest and releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. This technique was strong enough to defeat Scotch. This is the only direct offensive technique that Law has used so far, which can cause his opponents severe damage. He can also use just his thumbs for this technique as shown in his battle with Vergo. It does not require Room to be invoked before usage, unlike Law's other attacks. Gallery Swordsmanship Law's offensive abilities lie in his swordsmanship, demonstrated by his expert use of a sword about as tall as he is, though he is seen being able to defend himself without it by using his Cursed Fruit abilities. In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, Law’s sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his spatial manipulation within his Room provides the range. He can dismember people without harming them and attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit. His proficiency is enough that he was able to clash against Chaser's Nanashaku Jitte with little trouble, and combined with his Cursed Fruit powers he has repeatedly shown being able to mutilate people faster than they can react, apparently defeating Kin'emon in this manner. He also was able to quickly defeat Tashigi, a skilled swordswoman of the Navy, severing her sword in two, as well as taking down Scotch and his giant knife in one swift move. His greatest swordsmanship feats shown so far have been defeating Vergo, where the wake of his slash was capable of cutting apart Caesar's laboratory and the surrounding mountains, and cutting a meteor in half. He also managed to wrap the rope created by Doflamingo Don Quixote's attack around his sword. Haki Law is stated by Luffy to have Haki. The extent of his ability in using it has not been revealed, but as he asserted himself as one of the people capable of battling Caesar Clown, it is safe to assume that he can at least use Armament Haki. During his battle with Chaser Smoker, Law was shown capable of bypassing the vice-admiral's Logia defenses thanks to his own Haki powers. Weapon Kikoku is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Law appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to slice up targets from a distance (although this effect is attributed to his Devil Fruit power). Due to its size, Law usually carries this sword over his shoulder (in contrast to the other sword-wielding characters in the series, who either carry theirs on their hips or over their backs); yet in other times, he delegates one of his crewmates (namely Bepo) to carry this sword for him. Law was able to deflect Doflamingo's strings with his sword, which is noteworthy, as Doflamingo managed to effortlessly cut everything else so far. History Past Much of Trafalgar Law's past is unknown except that he is originally from the North Blue. At some point he formed the Heart Pirates and ate the Op-Op Fruit, along with becoming acquainted with Vergo and Doflamingo, who also uses the alias, Joker. Eleven years before the main storyline began, something happened between Law and Doflamingo, and Law has wanted nothing more than to see him die since. At some point he was severely beaten by Vergo, Doflamingo surmised the incident had left some form of trauma in Law. Along with his crew they fought their way through the Grand Line and eventually reached the Sabaody Archipelago. Synopsis Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Major Battles *Law Trafalgar, Kid Eustass, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Luffy D. Monkey vs. Navy assault team *Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, Team Natsu and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Navy *Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. Navy and a Pacifista *Heart Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and Jimbei vs. Aokiji and Kizaru (chase) *Law Trafalgar vs. one hundred pirates (unseen) *Law Trafalgar vs. Kin'emon (unseen) *Law Trafalgar vs. G-5 Navy *Law Trafalgar vs. Tashigi *Law Trafalgar vs. Chaser Smoker *Law Trafalgar vs. Caesar Clown's subordinates *Law Trafalgar vs. Scotch *Law Trafalgar vs. Vergo (Caesar Clown's research lab) *Law Trafalgar vs. Vergo (SAD room) *Law Trafalgar vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote and Fujitora *Law Trafalgar vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote Filler Battles *Law Trafalgar, Luffy D. Monkey, and Chopper Tony Tony vs. Breed *Law Trafalgar vs. Luffy D. Monkey (forced to fight each other) Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:North Blue Characters Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Heart Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Doctors Category:Worst Generation Category:Swordsmen Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Former Don Quixote Pirates Category:Former Antagonists